dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Nameless Namekian
Kami is the Nameless namek Kami just rids himself of his evil or negative forces and those forces become Piccolo. The namek has always been Kami.... Kami just chose to seperate himself from his bad side. :The nameless Namek is a separate entity. That's be like saying Gogeta is just Goku, when in fact Gogeta is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. 08:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) No Nameless Namek Here Despite what is said in the manga and anime when Piccolo/Nail fuses with Kami to fight Imperfect Cell he is not the Nameless Namek but something different. The reason for this is Piccolo's earlier fusion with Nail meaning that the Nameless Namek never really makes an appearance in the manga or anime except in flashbacks. This also confirms that Dragon Ball GT is total bull, since Piccolo/Nail fuseing with Kami made the Earth Dragon Balls inert and Piccolo couldn't power them ever with Kami as part of him, the Black Star Dragon Balls of GT (if they existed) should be inert because it isn't just Kami and Piccolo fused together but Nail is in there too. Tripodssj6 23:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, I've wondered about that too. It's probably best to just disregard Nail or something.Destructivedisk 00:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Nail said he would only be a catylist for power; I think Piccolo was mostly still himself and Nail's contribution was primarily physical. I do believe the Nameless Namek is re-created because this is a true fusion of souls not gaining strength and a few memories. Doctorwho29 05:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Names for the nameless namek I've come up with some possible names we could use to refer to the Nameless Namek. The first is Imak. It's Kami's name spelled backwards. The second is Oloccip (O-loh-cip). It's Piccolo spelled backwards. The third is Satak (Katas's name backwards), which makes sense because Katas is his father. Let me know if you agree with me. :First, sign your posts. Second, we don't use fan material in the articles, though this would be a good discussion for the forum. 01:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The nameless namekian's name is Piccolo So the word to get onto the namekian's spaceship was piccolo. Wouldn't it make sense if his name was Piccolo and he used his name to get on the ship? I mean, why else would that be the word? :Please sign your posts. Interesting theory. Maybe "Piccolo" means "open the door" lol. 22:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) >>Namekian language#Definitions 22:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Still occasionally surprised by how much info we have here O________O 23:07, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Evil half or Evil counterpart? Shouldn't all of King Piccolo's "spawn" in the relationship box be labeled as "evil half's ''offspring" instead of "''counterpart"? I mean, it's not as if King Piccolo was his counterpart, just his evil half, I'd do it but wanted to hear your opinions, Edit: also due to Majin Buu's similar nature we coud call them "fissions" or "components" Drp.v03 (talk) 03:06, October 11, 2016 (UTC)Drp.v03 :I agree "counterpart" is a strange term to use here. I would say King Piccolo is Kami's evil counterpart (and the Kami article says so too). Half is probably too specific as it implies some numerical significance, but "component" sounds about right. Nameless Namekian is made up of the two of them after all. What do you think? 00:29, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Katas I keep removing information that states that the Nameless Namekian's name is Katas, but someone keeps adding it back. In case you were wondering this piece of "information" comes from two Majin side characters doing a quiz on Dragon Ball lore who refer to the Nameless Namekian as Katas. I think it's safe to assume this is just an error on the game developers' part and it wouldn't be the first time in the Xenoverse series or in any Dragon Ball video game for that matter. At best, this error should be added as trivia, but it would be ridiculous to consider it to be this character's actual name. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 15:03, November 11, 2016 (UTC) It's never safe to assume. It might ''be an error, but it could be the game developers adding their own lore to the franchise. I agree we should add it to the Trivia section though, taking note that it's unknown if this is an error or not, and we should also add "Katas" as an alternate name for the character. TyphlosionX (talk) 15:12, November 11, 2016 (UTC) It's unlikely that it's developers coming up with their own lore; they never once say that the Nameless Namekian is called Katas, they just say that Katas was the one who was sent to Earth. At the very least it cannot be assumed that Katas is the Nameless Namekian's name, which the article currently does. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ]] [[User talk:Myself 123|'''123]] 15:33, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :I personally thought that was a mistake on the developer's part, Katas is the father of the Nameless Namekian. I agree with it being added to the trivia section, but renaming the whole page and using "Katas" throughout it *just* because it was mentioned by an NPC in a video game is a bit too much. -- 20:36, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's clear that the game is referring to the Nameless Namekian when speaking about "Katas." "Katas" definitely should not be the article's name, nor should it be used throughout, but it definitely should be mentioned in the alternate name section and on Trivia. Also, in the Xenoverse portion, it should say something along the lines of "In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Nameless Namekian is referred to under the name 'Katas,' the same name as his father." TyphlosionX (talk) 22:00, November 11, 2016 (UTC) They just said that Katas sent his son to Earth. I have the version in Spanish and doesn't mention anything about Nameless Namekian Katas, probably this is not in the Japanese version since this edition is translated directly from the Japanese dub, so it could be a mistake of dialogue when translating into English (knowing the tradition of mistakes of this dub). Man, even in the Catalan version this isn't mentioned. Renaming the whole page because of a random NPC in only one game that is only in the English translation (therefore it could be an simple mistake) is excessive. 14:14, November 12, 2016 (UTC) No one here wants to rename the page, we are all in agreement of that. However, "Katas" needs to be listed as an alternate name. We list freaking "Goku" as an alternate name for Gohan thanks to the Speedy Dub, for crying out loud! This is no different. EDIT: Looks like someone already added it. However, it should be noted in parentheses that it's Xenoverse only. I would add it myself, but I'm currently on mobile.TyphlosionX (talk) 15:45, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :The user who keeps doing this originally changed the article name. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 15:49, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Again, please stop putting the battle armour thing, the nameless Namekian didn't had one and still, do a child would made his own armour? 14:47, November 14, 2016 (UTC) He could have made it as an adult, don't know why your assuming he would do it as a child. Xenoverse 2 refers to the Nameless Namekian as "Katas", and so due to this we need to go by the assumption that every reference to "Katas" in the Xenoverse games is referring to the Nameless Namekian.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:29, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Considering this error only seems to be present in the English version of the game, I don't think we should. Also, why would Dende know about the Nameless Namekian's ability to create Dragon Balls, when Guru doesn't even know his name? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 03:35, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :I don't see why we would go under that assumption. The armor is clearly not named after the Nameless Namekian, it's called "Ancient Katas' Battle Costume". The game has articles of clothing from characters not mentioned in the game. A perfect example would be King Vegeta's Battle Armor. -- 03:39, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Blue-Eyed form???? I know what the red-eyed form is (atleast what was revealed about it in DBO) but never heard of Blue-eyed form, and there doesn't seem to be a reference for it...J spencer93 (talk) 03:07, July 23, 2018 (UTC)